guilty
by fanficreader1312
Summary: I can't resist him, why does Ryan Evans have this power on me? tryan
1. weakness and guilt

A/N: I thought that it could be cool to write a angst story where Ryan is the evil one so that's what came out of my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

_I'm Troy Bolton, captain of the wildcats, star of the musical and the guy who is dating the most beautiful girl in the school. _I continued to say to myself but even remember who I am didn't stop my body from doing what it wants and especially what HE wants it to do. I couldn't explain it but when he was near me or he was touching me my mind stopped and my body took his own life and I coudn't do anything to stop it. In that particular moment he, Ryan Evans, was right in front of me, Kissing me while pushing me against the locker in the middle of the hallway, luckily it was six o'clock and no one was there beside us. He wrapped his hands around my waist and he started to kiss and bite my neck. The image of Gabriella appeared in my mind and I could imagine how painfull could be for her seeing me like this but in the middle of that thought a moan excaped from my lips, I couldn't help it, Ryan had this power on me and he enjoyed so much using his power. My hips moved forward wanting more without that I ordered them to do anything and my mind returned again to my life, to my family, what they would say if they saw me like this...

"Ryan" I moaned again while he unbottoned my jeans. Hearing me he lift his head and looked at me with a grin on his face, he knew he had me on his hands and he liked it so much.

"Yes, Troy." he said in a joking tone "What do you want?" he arrived to my boxers and started to play with their waistband so that he teased me but he didn't make the next step. He kissed me harsly on the lips and immediately our tongues were fighting for dominance. He pulled away but I wanted more, he could see my disappointment from my eyes. He moved his hands lower, teasing me even more if it was possible and I moaned louder.

"You know what you have to do if you want me to continue." he said and I knew it, I always knew it and I don't want to do that but I'm so weak, I couldn't resist so I said "I want you Ryan"

"And...?" he asked starting to move his hands in my underwear.

"And I...Ohhh...love...Ohhh..you" I finally said giving up every resistence and meaning it more than I wanted, I knew I was falling for him, even if I didn't want to. He seemed satisfied and he started to move his hand faster and faster. I felt pleasure spread in all my body and I arched my back against the locker while brething haevily and leading out some other moans. I could feel him breath faster and faster and I could see his sweat forehead and all that made me only more worked up. Finally my body relaxed and both of us seemed satisfied, but I felt also guilty and bad. Everytime it's the same, I didn't want to do that but at the end he won, everytime, it's frustrating, but also so good... He moved his hands out of my boxers and looked at me with a evil grin.

"See you tomorrow captain" he joked. I saw him ran till he went out of sight. When I was buttoning my jeans I thought _I'm falling so hard and so fast for the worst person ever._

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R


	2. hurt

A/N: thanks to my two wonderfull reviewers! I like so much to write for the evil Ryan so that's the new chapter and some others are coming soon, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

The next day I was in science class but I wasn't really listening, I turned my head and I saw Gabriella, she was very interested in what the teacher was saying and she was taking a lot of notes. Right beside her there was Ryan, he looked bored but when his eyes met mine they twinckled and he grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back, _how could I be so weak, when it comes to him I can't control myself. But everything has to change_ I thought, _if I can't forget him at least I can stop to be only his sex toy_ I stated in my mind.

When the bell rang I followed Ryan when he went out of the class, he noticed me and entered in an empty classroom, when I reach him inside he started talking.

"So Mr. Troy Bolton seems to have needs sooner than I thought." he joked and started walking closer to me. I looked at him, he was so handsome and for some seconds I couldn't say anything, I opened my mouth but nothing came out of it. I managed to control myself and I started.

"Ryan we really need to talk" he moved closer and he made me inch since I stumbled into the door, I knew that if we became too close I would never say what I have to.

"So now you call it that way" he replied flirting and placing his hand on my chest. I felt my heart melt and my will became more and more powerless, but with a really big effort I managed to talk again.

"No, Ryan we need to talk about us." I said, he leaned forward, our lips only inches apart, I could smell his cologne and it intoxicated me untill I got lost in that scent.

"Why we have to if we can do something that is way better?" he whispered so close to my that I could feel his warm breath on my neck making all my body shiver.

"Because what we have is...I don't know...and I can't be only your sex toy...I won't be only your toy...not anymore" he started to laugh really loud and I felt hurt like never before.

"What?" I asked, I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

He looked at me amused and managed to stop laughing so he could talk again.

"What are you talking about? You can't be more than that!" Only few words that made my heart break in a million of pieces and made the tears running down my cheeks.

"But after everything we have..." he cut off my cracking words

"I have fun with you, yes, but you're my sex toy Bolton, nothing more." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. At that point I was crying and sobbing like a baby and I was so ashamed that he was right in front of me to watch it. As if nothing happened he started to kiss me on the lips, harsly, like always and he bit my upper lips since we both could taste the blood inside my mouth. Then he pulled away and started to nip and suck my neck. Even if tears where streaming my cheeks and I felt an horrible pain inside, like someone had shoot me right in the heart, a loud moan escape from my lips.

"Do you see Troy? I can do whatever I want with you and be as mean as I want and you still need me."

A/N: please tell me what do you think.


	3. failure or not?

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! So that's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

When the bell rang again I led out a loud moan and I relaxed all my muscules while he looked at me amused.

"See Troy, you still moaned out my name when you came, hope you don't do the same with your girlfriend." and he walked to the door leaving me alone with my guilt and my sadness. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something, but I didn't know what. He didn't feel anything for me, but I loved him and he hurt me badly but my body didn't feel that pain, it only wanted him. Then I had an idea,_ I only had to treat him like he treats me, teas him and take control of the situation and make him feel like he makes me_ Istated in my mind_ maybe if I really try I can do that_, I said to miself just before going to class.

Luckily last hour was P.E. and me and Ryan had it together. I trained with the other wildcats but at the end I took some more time than the others to shower so that we were the only left in the locker room. I went off the shower wih my body wet and only a little towel wrapped around my waist and I came closer to him. He turned and saw me like this, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"It looks like Troy isn't satisfied yet." he said staring at me. _Ok, now I have to be carefull _I ordered to myself, _I want him to feel how I felt with him, so he can understand me and hopefully not be so mean anymore_, I knew that it wouldn't be easy neither quick.

"Maybe" I flirted and I walked closer to him, he faced me and placed a hand on my toned abs. At that point I let go the towel so that my body was naked in front of him. That was a good move because he leaned forward and started to kiss me on the lips, hungrily and lustfully like always. He wrapped his arms around my waist so that he pulled me closer to him. At first I was lost in his touch, in his lips, in his tongue then I remembered what I had to do. I placed my arms on his hips and I started unbutton his pants. This time I was the one in control and he wasn't complaing. We parted and he started to suck and nip my neck making me moan. I was at his boxer's waistband and I was lowering my hands when he suddenly moved his mouth to my nipples. He knew that they were my weak point, he started to lick them and I could feel my head spin and my legs lose their strenght, if he hadn't stopped me from falling I wouldn't be able to stay up. At that point my mission was completely failed, I couldn't do anything but groan.

"Ryan Ohhh please..." I managed to say between moans, he knew what I wanted, he always knew, I want him to finish what he had started.

"Please what Troy?" he asked looking at me.At that point all my will was gone, all the great plan I have think of was ruined and my mind went blank another time leaving my body satisfy his needs.

"Fuck...Ohhh...me...Ohhh." I said and, as always he started to move his hands on my most sensitive spot. When finally I came he started to go away, then he turned, came back to me and kissed me one more time. It wasn't like the other time, it was different, slower and tender, not rushed and full of desire. When he pulled away I had a huge smile on my face.

"Nice try Troy, maybe sometime soon I'll leave you continue from where you stopped." he said going away. My heart stopped beating for a second...was Ryan Evans starting to fall for me? He left me alone with my doubts and my hopes.

After school I went to Gabriella's house. I arrived at the door and knocked. After a while she came to open.

"Hi Troy" she greeted happyly hugging me, I hugged back.

"Hi" I said pretending to be as happy as she was. She lead me inside and closed the door, I sat down on the couch without saying another word.

"Troy are you ok?" she asked following me on the couch, she seemed concerned. _She cares about me_ I shouted to myself, _she loves me _I continued to say to myself _she doesn't deserves someone like me, someone that cheats on her with a person that considers him only his boy toy, but maybe that last detail will change...Anyway I can't break up with her, what reason could I tell her to explain my behaviour, that I'm in love with another guy? No one in the school would never talk to me again then._ I was lost in my thought and she grabbed my chin and turned my face to her to have my attention.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" I lied

"Are you sure?" she asked, I didn't answer, I only kissed her. Kissing Gabriella was so different from kissing Ryan... with her there wasn't the deisire that I could feel with him and I felt like something was missing like something wasn't right. With him, with him everything was different, with him I could feel electricity spread from his lips throughout all my body and there was something like it doesn't matter how many times or how long we kissed but I wanted more and more everytime, I could feel that all my being needed him and couldn't live without him. At that point my girlfriend pulled away, she had a smile on her face, _if she only knew the truth._..I thought. I felt more guilty everytime I looked at her but she seemed to not noticed and she started again to kiss me._ Why with Ryan everything isn't that simple_ I thought, then our lips parted and she said breathing heavily.

"We should stop, my mother's in the kitchen" I only nodded but really mi mind in that moment could focus only on one thing: Ryan and how to make him fall for me.


	4. invitation

A/N: I'm sorry but this chapter is kinda short, but I thought that it was the right place to end it, anyway the next will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

The next day I was at lunch with Gabriella and the other wildcats when surplrisingly Ryan came to our table, usually he didn't talk to me in public, everyone in school knew that we didn't get along so well and my friends didn't like him so much...anyway when I saw him walking towards me my heart started racing and I couldn't believe it. He arrived and looked at me.

"Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said, when Chad heard him he gave me a questioning look and so did Gabriella, I only shrugged like I didn't know what he wanted that wasn't exactly a lie, because I didn't, but at least I knew that he talked to me, and he did so much more with me.

"Of course Ryan" I answered and I stood up and followed him since we entered in the boy's bathroom, I imagine what he wanted, but still he had never done something like that, he always caught me when I was alone, _was it possible that he needed me so badly that he couldn't wait untill the end of the school day or was there something_ _else?_ I wondered. When the bathroom's door closed I wasn't push against it like always so I knew that something was different, something had changed and maybe that something was Ryan himself I hoped.

"So?" I asked trying to be as cold as possible even if that was a really hard task for me.

"So maybe I'm thinking about what you said yesterday." I felt my heart melt, he was thinking about it! Maybe I had a chance!

"And what do you think about it?" I asked trying to hide my happyness and my surprise.

"I thought that maybe" he stopped and he came closer to me making eye contact with me, for a second I felt lost in those beautifull blue eyes, then I forced myself to return to the reality, while he continued " And only maybe, we can do something else than what we usually do." the proximity was driving me crazy and those words only made me love him more. I stared at his lips when he was talking, I could only think about kissing them and so I did. Also that kiss was different than the others we shared, it was slower and kinda deeper. He pulled away lightly and he was smiling at me stroking my hair with his right hand.

"Mmm" he mumbled, he seemed without words and he usually had some sarcastic reply that crushed me, but this time was so different and I was enjoying it so much!

"Maybe we can restart from that point this afternoon, at my house?" he suggested grinning, he seemed to have regain his usual confidence, but I loved so much this attitude and I also loved what he had just said.

"I'd love to" I replied happyly

"So see you later Troy" he greeted before going out of the bathroom and leaving me happyer than ever, we will see each other and not in a little locker room or in a bathroom hidden from the world and we won't only fuck, we will have a meeting, it was kinda a date! I returned to my friends with a a huge smile on my face.

"So what he wanted?" Chad asked confused from my happyness

"Nothing, just he wanted help for some homework, nothing important really" I said and I seated down next to my girlfriend. _It is gonna be an interesting afternoon _I thought.


	5. dance and more

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

The last hours of school seemed to be endless, it was like they would last forever but finally the last bell rang and I ran out of the school, telling my friends that I had something to do with my dad. I took my car and I drove to the Evans' house, the more I get closer to it the more I felt excited and my hands started to get sweat while my heart pounded faster than ever. I arrived and I walked to the door, I felt so nervous, I never had a "date" with another guy and the guy was Ryan Evans, the one that I loved more than my life, it was perfect! I rang the doorbell and he came to open the door.

"Hi" he greeted with the usual grin on his face

"Hi" I replied shyly entering in the house, it was huge, and beautiful, when I was out I didn't even look at it, I was too busy with control my feeling. He lead me to a room the seemed a little gym with big mirrors on the walls, exactly like the ones that the dancers use. I noticed that there was no one in the house.

"Ryan where are your parents? And Sharpey?" I asked

"They're not here, we're almost alone." A huge smile appeared on my face but it faded away when I saw another guy coming in the room saying "Are you ready Ryan, we only have an hour." Ryan saw my reaction and laughed a little, he knew that I was jealous and he really enjoyed playing with that.

"Who..." I tryed to ask, but Ryan was already answering me "Sorry Troy, I almost forgot that I have my dance lesson today, you could watch and after that I'm all yours" he said flirting and winkling to me. _All mine! _I echoed in my head and I widened my eyes only thinking about what he was implying with that sentence. I nodded and sat down where I could have a really good view of him. The music started and the two started to dance, I really didn't look at the other one, my attention was all for Ryan. He was so cute with that sleeveless shirt and that item of clothes let me look at his muscles, _So hot! _I stated in my mind. After a while they changed song and also the kind of dance changed. I saw him moving his hips in a very sexy way, _I never saw him doing a thing like that! _I said stunned to myself, after that, like it wasn't enough to turn me on he took of the shirt, leaving his pectoral muscles exposed, the sweat that covered them and all his body didn't help me to calm down, it only made me more turned on. I had my eyes glued to him to rememeber every moviment he did but suddenly I felt something in my pants, I looked at them and I saw something inside pushing against them. _Shit! _I thought _What do I do now? He is killing me here, but it's so good to see him like that. _Anyway I was really afraid that he could notice what was going on so I asked where the bathroom were.

"It's the next room on the right" he answered "But wait a minute, we had finished here, right Paul?" he asked turning to his dance coach.

"Yes, Ryan, see you friday" he answered and he left the room, I could only stand there, trying to hide what had grown under my pants while Ryan was looking at me.

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom?" he asked coming closer to me. That was a really weird question, not that the situation was more normal either.

"I really..." I tryed to say, but I was stopped by his lips on my own. He tilted his head almost immediately and he moved his tongue in my mouth caressing mine like he had never done, after a short time, or at least it seemed short to me, he pulled away.

"I know what are you trying to hide Troy" he whispered grinning "You're so worked up, am I right?" he asked placing his hands on my hips, I couldn't do anything but nod. "Right, exactly like I thought" he concluded and he started to unzip my jeans moving his hands on my upper tight, he was killing me, _I mean how much he think that a guy could bear? _I asked myself.

"Ryan..." I started to say when a moan excaped from my lips, he started to kiss my neck and then my jaw line making me shiver and want him much more than I already did.

"You're teasing me to death" I managed to say

"I know" he replied "And you like it so much" he stated and than he took down my pants to arrive to my boxers. At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I lift his face and I captured his lips in mine kissing him hungryly and wanting. I let my hands roam all over his shirtless body so that I could touch the muscles that I had already admired when he was dancing. While we were kissing we walked in another room, and when we arrived he pushed me onto a bed, I thought it was his bed but not that I was caring so much about where we were, he was making me feel sensations that I didn't even thougth existing. He landed on top of me so that our body were pressed together and he moved his hands under my underwear.

"Seems like someone enjoyed a lot my dance practice" he exclaimed when he noticed how much I was turned on. I wanted to reply but his fingers on my most sensitive area was driving me really crazy and the only thing that I could do was growling his name pleading him to stop teasing me. And so he did, he started to move his hand at first slower making me shiver and moan. He kissed me briefly on the lips and then he took off my shirt, to gave his attention to my chest. The draw a path of kisses on it and after he arrived to my nipples never stopping to move his hand under my unerwear. After several minutes I arched my back against the covers, I was lost in a pleasure that I havent' ever felt before, it was like I was in heaven an my angel was Ryan. My orgasm finally exploded and he collapsed on my chest breathing heavily.


	6. Gabriella

A/N: in this chapter there are a little troyella, but don't worry, Troy is completely in love with Ryan and in the next chapters there will be more Tryan, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

He lifted his head and looked at me, his gaze were different, like he was really looking to the Troy Bolton as a real person and not a toy that he used how and when he wanted, but it lasted only one second, then he became normal again. He changed our positions so that now I was the one on top and that really surprised me, I looked in his eyes with a questioning face.

"Now won't you please finish what you had started in the locker room" he flirted amused _What? _I asked myself _He had never let me touch him that way, he was always the one that made me lost my mind! _I continued in my head, but I didn't make him say it twice, I immediately started to unzip his pants and kiss him on the neck. He seemed to like it because he moaned something but he was trying to restrain himself, like I mustn't notice that he was liking so much what I was doing. I stopped a little on his hips but when they bucked forward wanting more I took off the jeans and I left him only with his boxers. At that point I could see how much he really was enjoying my job and I couldn't help but be glad for that, at least he felt somethig for me too. I bite his neck and I licked it on the pulse line that was on of his weak spots, he couldn't take it anymore and he growled "Troy ohhh... Mmmm..." that made me work faster, I lowered my hands starting to rub his most sensitive area when he lifted my head with his hands and whispered "Don't you want to taste me?" Actually I was shocked, I had neved done something like that and I didn't even know how to do that, but anyway I lowered my head and I took his lenght in my mouth, I could feel him shaking for the pleasure. I started to lick it and moving my mouth against it trying to please him as much as I could. I thought that he was going to his climax when he shouted "Ohhh...faster...harder...Ohhh...Troy don't...leave me now..." taking my head on his hands and pushing me more against his body. So I did, I worked with all my soul to please him more and I could say that it worked because after a short time he cummed into my mouth. It was weird, I tasted that hot and salty fluid for the first time in my life and I stated in my mind that it wasn't so bad after all. After that I came up, facing him, he seemed exausted and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me closer so that I could hear his heartbeat became slower after the rush of what we had done. He hold onto me for several minutes, and I just laid there, with the guy I loved, happy for everything that had happend. After a while I broke the silence.

"Ryan?" I whispered

"Don't ruin anything with the talking part Bolton" he replied harsly, and once again he was being mean to me and I let go, I needed him so much that I didn't even try to get angry or something, at least this time I spent some time with him before fucking... my thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone that was ringing, I took it from my jeans and flipped it open, it was Gabriella.

"Hi, where are you? I called you at home but your father said you're out." she said

"I'm...in Ryan's house..." I answered very insure about how much I could say to her, I was trying to form a real excuse when Ryan started to kiss my neck, teasing me again and almost making me moan. "We're...I'm helping him with homework" I managed to say, then I had to cover the phone with the hand to made her not listen the groan that I led out because he was biting my neck, I could feel him smiling hearing me, he was enjoying once again his power on me and that time while I was talking to my girlfreind on the phone!

"Troy are you there?" she asked, she seemed worryed

"Yes, sorry, what are you saying?" I replied pretending to be interested in what she was saying while all my attention was to Ryan and mostly to his tongue licking my jaw line.

"I was saying if you want to came over because I just finished my homework and I really want to see you." she stated with pleading voice

"Sure, give me half an hour and I'll be there!" I replied before hung up and finally I could led out the many moans I had restarined during the conversation.

"I guess it was your girlfriend" Ryan said, his lips so close to my neck that his breath was tickling me.

"Yes..." I replied "And she said I have to go" I concluded but I really didn't want to, I wanted to stay there forever. He stopped and looked at me.

"So it's better if you re-dress and go, or your girlfriendis gonna be worryed." he said coldly, like nothing was going on between us, I couldn't even see a little bit of jealousy from him.

"Right" I replied and I rolled off him. I got up from the bed and took my clothes on while he turned to looked at me and stared at me, when I was ready to go I turned to him and said "I'll go, but I haven't finished with you Evans" _Was I flirting? And since when I am so confident to do that with Ryan? _I asked myself, but before I could answer me he flirted back! "I haven't finished with you too Bolton" and he smiled at me, it was half a genuine smile, haf a grin that said I-enjoy-so-much-playing-with-you-and-use-my power-on-you.

After ten minutes I arrived at Gabriella's house, she came to open the door and she greeted me.

"Hi Troy, you seemed tired, Ryan must have make you work a lot!" she said

_You don't know how much you're right _I joked in my mind, but I couldn't say that to her "He had a real big problems with some subjects" I replied entering in the house. Suddenly I noticed that she was alone at home and that there were no lights except for some candles, _She hadn't call me because she wants to... _I was wondering in my mind, after all me and Gabs haven't had sex yet and I thought she was waiting for a romantic situation, as the prom or something like that.

"Hope you're not too tired" she exclaimed making me sit down on the couch

"No, for you I can do anything" Ok, that was a lie, but what I should tell her?

"Really? Because I think I have some problems with anatomy..." she said and she sat down next to me.

"But I didn't take anatomy..." I was saying when she started to kiss my neck "Ahh I understand what are you saying" I concluded, I pretend to be excited but actually I wasn't. I was afraid, I didn't know what to do, I mean with Ryan it was everything so easy but with her, it was like I didn't know what to do. I kissed her on the lips and she immediately deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling our body closer together, so that we had full body contact. In that moment a flash appeared on my mind, maybe I had a chance to escape from that situation, I pulled away. "But your parents?" I asked, she laugh at my sentence and replied "They're out for the evening, since midnight, we have all the time we wanted." and she continued to kiss me making me laid down on the couch on top of her. She moved her hands on my body touching my muscles while I was roaming her body with mine, actually I didn't find anything so interesting, but she was my girlfriend, I loved her some time ago and I couldn't deny her what she wanted, so I took off her shirt and she did the same with mine. At that point we were breathing heavily, kissing every exposed parts of our bodyes and we where near the point of taking the next step, I could feel her hands working on my belt. If with Ryan only seeing him dancing had turned me on way more that I wanted, with Gabriella I wasn't worked up at all. She was now unzipping my jeans and I was having my way with her skirt but this time my body didn't support me. I have to do something, I had to give her what she wanted, but how? And suddenly I understood, it was so easy...Ryan!_ I only had to think about him and things will go well, right? _I stated in my mind not so sure if my reasonment will work. Then when she took off her skirt and her underwear I started to remember Ryan dancing, his chest shirtless, his muscles, his hips... I could tell that it worked when I saw her startled a little because my cock started to hardened. She wasn't used to that, but immediately she recomposed herself. I broke the kiss immediately "Are you ok?" I asked, I searched a way to not do this but I also cared about her, even if I didn't love her anymore I didn't want to hurt her or make her feel bad, after all I was already cheating on her, giving her some pleasure was the minimum I could do for her. "Everything's ok Troy." she whispered in my hear and she resume to kiss me. She moaned in softly when I entered her the first time, then I could feel her muscle became more and more tensed together with our rhythm. I went faster and faster and I was so relieved when she reached her climax screaming my name. I collapsed on her, happy because everything was finished, even if I pictured Ryan for the entire time it wasn't easy neither as good as it was with him and after all I never even came so she kinda leave her job in the middle and that wasn't so fair. Don't get me wrong, I felt guilty for what I had done, I mean having sex with her thinking about someone else and all, but I couldn't help it, I loved Ryan and even if that was killing me I couldn't break up with Gabs, I simply can't because I was Troy and she was Gabriella, we were the most popular couple in the east high, we were meant to be together, even if I hated that and I felt so sorry for her in that exact moment Finally she took her breath again after our sexmaking she exclaimed "Troy, that was amazing! How could you do that?" I only smiled at her because answering would be really akward, then I saw my wrist watch, it was almost dinner time. "Sorry Gabs but my parents want me home for dinner..." I started to say while I was recollecting my clothes.

"I understand Troy, besides we will have a lot of other occasions" she said still smiling for what I had made her feel, at that point I was dressed again and a lot frustrated, the phisical kind of frustration, so I went out of her house and I entered the car. Before leaving I took my cell phone and dialed my home's number, my father answered.

"Dad, Gabs and I were having dinner together, it's ok with you?" I asked

"Of course Troy, just don't come back too late, ok?" he said happily, he was always happy when I were with Gabriella, he though she had a really good influence on me.

"Ok, dad, see you later." and I hung up._ Let's get rid of some frustration_ I said to myself driving to the Evans' house.


	7. let's get rid of some frustration!

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

After that Gabriella had left me in the middle of an arousal I thought that even if Ryan was only playing with me, or maybe he was changing, I didn't know, I could always ask him to finish what she had started, after all he was glad everytime I came to him for that. If the only thing he wanted to do was fuck so let's do it I thought leaving the sadness to not be loved back in a corner of my heart for once.

I arrived and I was glad that only Ryan's room had a light, that meant that he was still alone. I jumped off the car and I knocked to the door. He opened and looked at me surprised.

"I thought you were with your perfect girlfriend" he stated

"Yes, but that's something my girlfriend had left incomplete." I replied entering in the house.

"And so..." he started "So I thought that maybe you could finish it" I concluded. He came closer to me so that I inched since my back was against a wall.

"And do you think I'm here just to finish what she started?" he asked coldly. I didn't expect a reaction like that, after all every time I went to him he had never walked away. He looked firmly in my eyes.

"Actually I..." I didn't know what to say, he took my wrists in his hand and placed them above my head so that I was defenceless, he could do whatever he wanted to me and I couldn't even touch him.

"You know that you're not the one in charge here" he whispered in my hear sending shivers up and down my spine and only making me more and more turned on if Gabriella and my memoryes hadn't just done a really good job in it.

"Yes" I answered weakly, he was regaining his power on me, now I was willing do anything he wanted me to and he knew that.

"So tell me again what I should do" he said stroking my hair with his other hand. I was so lost in that blue eyes and in those lips that were moving in a so sexy way... I didn't think about it, I leaned forward and tryed to kiss him, he stopped me by pushing me again against tha wall hardly than before.

"You know that it doesn't go this way" he joked grinning even more, he knew that this time I really needed him badly, more than the other and he will take the chance to tease me over the edge. I didn't say anything, I only let him move his free hand on my chest and then on my abdomen. Giving him a little moan when he arrived to mi hips. He opened my pants.

"So it seemes that our little lady had done a good job but she couldn't finish it." he exclaimed, I only nodded, I could feel all my will going away while he was touching me. And then he kissed me, for the first time since I returned in his house. It was amazing, hungry, wanting and lustfully. He pulled away with my disappointment and started playing with the waistband of my boxers while kissing me on the neck. Then he finally started to rub my most sensitive spot and that was kind a relief, Gabriella didn't know how to do this, on the other hand he was an expert. He was stroking slowly but I had just playing slowly with her, so I said breathing fast "Faster...Ohhh...faster" and he obliged moving his hands like I wanted. I was almost coming when I felt my knees lose strenght, luckily he came closer and pushed me against the wall harder so that I managed to stay up.

"Ryan..Ohhh...right there...I'm almost Ohhh". And that was when my pleasure exploded but it was different from the other times, that was more satisfying, I don't really know how to say it, but I wanted it so much that it seemed much more better then the usual. He withdraw his hand and let my hands go, I couldn't do anything but collaps on the floor, exausted yet so satisfyed. He sat on the couch and looked at me "You're so weak, if I wanted I could ride you since you broke your legs and you still ask me to do it again." and he went in his room leaving me alone and sad, he managed another time to hurt me. _Give him time _I said to myself _he is starting to change, he invited you here, remember? But you can't think that he will turn to a caring lover in a day, give him time. _I thought and I decided that I was ready to wait for him, forever if that was necessary.

A/N: Ryan's last sentence is taken by BTV, I changed it a little bit but when I heard it I thought that it would be perfect for my evil Ryan. Tell me what do you think!


	8. boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

The next day at school I was greeted by a more than happy Gabriella.

"Hi, hon, how are you doing?" she asked hugging me and giving me a peck on the lips.

"I'm fine" I answered not understanding why she was so happy, she looked at me intensly and whispered in my hear.

"I though the entire night about what we have done yesterday, it was awesome! And I hope we will do it again, maybe sometime soon" she concluded. I was shocked, she wanted to do it again? I asked myself, I couldn't, I mean the first time it had been kinda weird plus I didn't want to deceive her again, anyway I have to say something.

"We will Gabs, but you know it's hard to find another occasion like yesterday." she smiled

"I know, but maybe I have a plan, I have only to control some details and we will have all the time we need" she said just before the bell rang. "I have to go, see you later" she greeted before going to class. "See you" I whispered more stunned than before, _she had a plan? _I shouted in my mind, _I'm so messed up!_ I concluded, but before I could think about a way to escape from her I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know what a smile like that on a girl means!" Chad said proudly "Finally you two have done it!" he was more excited than me

"Yes" I answered trying to seem happy for my new sexual achivement, hearing me he smiled.

"Good for you, welcome in the world of the not-still-virgins" he exclaimed, then I saw Ryan walking in the hall, another guy was holding his hand. I looked at them, I didn't recognise the other guy, and I immediately felt something in my stomach when I saw Ryan smiling at him, he seemes so happy. Maybe I was staring too much so Chad questioned me "Troy, are you ok?" I turned my eyes from Ryan to my best friend.

"Yeah, but who is the guy with Ryan? I have never seen him." I tryed to make it sound casual, but Chad gave me a weird look anyway.

"I heard that he is his new boyfriend...by the way I have to go to class, see you at lunch, I want to know everything about yesterday." he said leaving. I was already late for my class so I entered in the room and took a seat in the back, Ryan was seated on my left, I looked at him and I felt like my stomach was closed, I couldn't believe he had a boyfriend! I couldn't wait to the afternoon to talk to him, so I wrote him a note saying to follow me in the bathroom. He took it and nodded, after five minutes I was waiting for him in the boy's bathroom. He entered with his usual grin on his face.

"So Bolton, you're becaming more and more demanding lately" he said caming closer to me, for a moment I only stared at him and I couldn't say anything, then I noticed that I was onto his power again, so I shook my head and replied "No...it's not that, it's about your boyfriend" I said weakly, he came closer again and he placed his hands on my sides.

"So what Troy, are you thinking about a threesome or something." he joked before starting to kiss my earlobe. My body was regaining his own life, but I decided to take control so I managed to say "No, I mean...why you..." I couldn't finish because he placed his lips on mine making me shut up immediately. I uncounsciusly tilted my head and deepened the kiss making our tongues crushing together. Then he pulled away.

"I have a boyfriend Bolton, he asked me out and I hadn't the courage to turn him down since he is so cute and I need someone to go to the prom with and by the way you have a girlfriend, so there are not problem between us, right?" he asked, I was going to say something, I wanted to tell him that I was jealous and that even if I had a girlfriend that didn't matter, but he put out his tongue and licked my lips in a really sexy way, so much that I forget about everything else but him.

"Ok, then I think we are ok, you know how to contact me if you want to do something, maybe this afternoon, I'm all alone in my huge house, remember that." he wincked at me and he went out. I was speechless, how could he have this power on me? He could make me want him even if he had another boyfriend.


	9. interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

At lunch I didn't see Gabriella so I seated alone, I had just started to eat when Chad reached me and took the seat next to me.

"Hi Troy, How's going?" he asked, he seemed excited but I didn't know why.

"It's ok, have you seen Gabs, I don't know..." he cut me off

"She's with Taylor I think they're talking about girl stuff, but also about you, seems that you have done a really great job yesterday!" he exclaimed and looked at me.

"Yeah, I think I did." I really didn't know what to say at that moment, but suddenly Ryan and his boyfriend arrived at the canteen. I looked at them and I could feel again my stomach closed, I stopped eating.

"Yeah, I think I did?! It's the only thing you can say? I want to know everything!" Chad replied, I turned my head from Ryan and I tryed to say something that had sense.

"It's nothing to say, we done it and it was amazing, that's all." I glanced again to them and I saw them kissing. _What are they doing?_ I asked myself _They are almost eating each other! Get off my boyfriend stupid little faggot! _I screamed in my mind, but obviously they couldn't ear me and they continued to do what they were doing. I started to feel really sick, so I added "Sorry Chad, but I have to go." I didn't leave him time to say anything and I walked out from the canteen. I arrived to the boy's bathroom and I splashed some water on my face. I felt a little relieved but still the thought of Ryan with him made me sick.

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly, then I went home. I tryed very hard to do my homework, but it wasn't easy considering that in that exact moment Ryan was in his house, alone and waiting for me. After an hour on the same history boring page I stood up and I walked to my car. I drove fast to the Evans' house and I arrived in five minutes. I walked to the door and I knocked, Ryan opened.

"I was just wondering if you will come or not." he exclaimed when he saw me and he made me come in.

"I just..." I started but I stopped to take a look of him _He is so cute! _I said to myself, then I continued "I had some homework to do" I finally finished the sentence, when I started talking I wanted to say something about his boyfriend and how he was bothering me but I realized that Ryan had been really clear about that in the bathroom, so I quickly made up an excuse.

"Hope you didn't get tired too much." he replied, then he took my hand and I could feel my skin burn when he did that, and he lead me to his room.

"No" I only answered

"Good!" he exclaimed and he pushed me against the bed so that I sat down. He stepped closer and seated in my lap still facing me. I felt my heart race and my blood running in my veins. He lifted his right hand and stroked my hear, I couldn't help but close my eyes for the pleasure.

"Do you like that, Bolton?" he asked grinning

"Yeah" I almost whispered

"And you were dying today at lunch, weren't you?" I suddenly opened my eyes, _How could he know that? _I wondered _He always know how I feel, even if I try to hide my feelings, how does he do that? _Since I didn't answered he looked at me and continued "I saw you Bolton, if glances could kill Jack would be dead now." he stated and he laugh a little.

"I didn't...I mean, I..." I wanted to say something to deny it, but I couldn't, I didn't manage to finish the sentence.

"I like so much when you're jealous" he said just before leaning in and kiss me. I immediately kissed him back. Things were just starting to heat up a little when someone rang the doorbell. Ryan broke the kiss and he went to the window to see who it was.

"Jack!" he started "You have to hide" he continued and he walked to his wardrobe, it was huge like a little room. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Come on, get in there, I can't lose my date for the prom!" he exclaimed, I didn't do anything, too schocked for what was happening, so he came closer and made me stood up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered in my ear "I promise I'll make it up to you later". Then he lead me inside the wardrobe and I obliged happyly, I was already thinking about the later part.


	10. punished

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

I hid in the wardrobe and I heard Ryan going downstairs and opening the door. They greeted and they came upstairs. In that moment I payed attention to the other guy for the first time. He was tall, handsome and I noticed that Ryan liked to play with his brown hair.

"I'm sorry if I didn't call you before, it was just that I am going to the gym and I thought that I could stop by and say hi to the most handsome guy in the world" he flirted taking both Ryan's hands in his. _How can he dare doing it! _I screamed in my head, but the love of my life reacted in a really different way. He came closer to the other and placed a tender kiss on his lips, then he pulled away and rest his forhead on the other's.

"I'm so glad you stop by" he almost whispered _He is really a good actor! _I stated in my mind, I knew that Ryan Evans wasn't like that, he wasn't sweet and kind and he didn't whisper tender sentences in his lover's hear, he fucked who he wants and when he finished he only gave that person a sarcastic reply, but I loved so much his attitude. While I was thinking they had sat on his bed, they were talking about prom, what to wear for it and things like that and they never broke eye contact, they really seemed in love with each other and I would have liked a little scene like that, if Ryan wasn't involved in it. I really wanted to go out there and punch the other guy saying things like "get off my boyfriend", or something like that, but I couldn't, after all I was Gabriella's boyfriend for anyone at school, so I waited since Jack, that was my enemy's name, looked at his watch and said "Sorry, I'm late, but time really flow when you're having a good time."

"I know" was Ryan's reply, then they returned downstairs and he went out for my relief. My boyfriend walked again to his room and opened the wardrobe.

"Sorry Troy, you know, there are some things that a boy has to do in his life, anyway where were we?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for this" I stated, he was surprised and so was I, I never haven't had the strenght to say something like that to him.

"What are you saying?" he asked just before starting to rub my sides with his warm and big hands.

"I...Your boy..." he didn't let me finish, he covered my lips with hims and I was lost, again, I couldn't do anything but melting in the embrace and kissing him back. After several minutes he broke the kiss breathing heavily "That's better Bolton, but you have to pay for what you did." he stated.

"What?" I replied, I didn't know what he meant.

"Let me show you" he said and he made my body turn, so that now my back was against his chest. He started to kiss my neck and roaming my chest with his hungry hands, I could feel every part of my body lit up and bliss. In a minute my shirt was off and his kisses became harsher and harsher. His lips on my skin made me moan more than I wanted but I couldn't stop, he was so good in doing that. Without stopping the kisses he started do work with my jeans and he quickly took them off, he did the same with his so that we were in his room, wrapped together and almost in our underwear. I immediately took care of his shirt and he pushed me against the wardrobe that before was my hiding place, so that we had a full body contact. It was in that exact moment that I understood what he was doing, I felt something hard pushing against my lower back and I knew what was going to happen. I suddenly opened my eyes that before were shut for the pleasure and I tensed a little, I have never done a thing like that before. He noticed my reaction and he whispered in my ear "You have to be punished Bolton and you know you want that more than me." his warm breath turned me on more and made my will useless and powerless. He resumed kissing and remove our underwear. In that moment my body took his own life again and I pressed more our bodies together, so I could feel how much he was turned on by everything we were doing. I startled a little when he entered my behind for the first time, it kinda hurt but not too much and going forward the pleasure was all worth it. He started to thrust in and out faster and faster and I could feel pleasure invade every single part of my body. I needed more, I wanted to feel him more inside of me.

"Ryan...more...faster...Ohhhh" I said between moans and growls and he obliged, he fucked me so hard that I was sure that the next day I won't be able to sit down correctly, but I didn't care less, I felt like if I couldn't have him I was gonna die. Finally our orgasms exploded together and we both backed off since we found the bed. We collapsed onto it side by side. Only in that moment I could see him, he had his cheeks red, he was covered by sweat and he was trying to normalize his breath.

"Did you see how much you wanted to be punished?" he joked when he finally could breath normally. I only nodded, lost in his beauty, in his scent and in the feelings that he had just made me feel, the previous problems all forget because my head was too busy to aleborate what had just happened to all my body.


	11. angry

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

That night I couldn't sleep, even if I was really tired nothing could stop my mind from thinking about Ryan and what we had done just few hours before. It was amazing, I could even describe it completely, I wondered how he could do this, I mean it's like two months that we had our little secret meetings and everytime, really everytime he could do something that surprise me or made my head spin so much that I think that I'm in heaven. At that point in my mind started to appear a lot of memories about our past encounters, I slowly drift to sleep with a smile on my face and Ryan in my mind.

The next day I arrived at school and I found Gabriella at her locker, she seemed more excited than ever.

"Hi Troy" she greeted me hugging me.

"Hi" I replied "Seems someone is in a really good mood today!" I added

"Yeah, and do you know why?" she asked flirting and stepping closer to my ear, I shook my head. "Because this afternoon my house is empty..." she didn't finish the sentence, but she looked at me intently. I knew what she was saying and I wasn't really in the mood for that, anyway I tryed to act excited.

"Ohh, I think I get what you're saying" I stated, she smiled at me and kissed me softly

"So I'll be waiting for you after basketball practice" she concluded heading to class.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly, only after training my day became really bad. I was going to the boy's locker room to get a shower when I heard a weird noise coming from an empty classroom. I walked towards the noise and I slowly opened the door revealing two guys kissing really passionately. After a second I recognised them, they were Ryan and Jack, while I realized that things were heating up a lot between the two. I felt my heart broke in a lot of tiny pieces and I wanted to go there and separate the two when suddenly Ryan opened his eyes and looked at me. He gave me a amused gaze and he resumed what he was doing. I felt sick so I left and went to the shower hoping that the water would wash my feelings with the sweat.

The warm water calmed me a little but the painfull feeling that I felt before became an angry one when I thought more about what Ryan was doing to me, so I finished the shower and drove my car to Gabriella's house. _Wonderfull _I thought _the perfect conclusion of a perfect day _I complained in my head before knocking the door. Immediately my girlfriend went to open the door and she made me come in. She seemed really glad that I was there. I sat on the couch.

"So how was the practice today" she asked seating near me and looking at me.

"Good, I think we are really ready for the final now" I answered, it was the truth, even if in that moment the championship wasn't my first thought.

"Good" she stated then she added "I'm glad for you guys."

"Thanks, anyway how do you convinced your parents to leave the house for the two of us?" I asked, she came closer and put a hand on my arm.

"I have my ways" and she leaned in for kissing me. When her lips brushed against mine a flash crossed my mind, I could feel Ryan and Jack kissing in the empty classroom as they were right in front of me. I immediately pulled away. She opened her eyes and she looked at me.

"Are you ok Troy?" she asked concerned, I only nodded and resumed kissing her harsly. I quickly placed my arms around her neck and deepened it, the same image of the two kissing returned in my mind and I could feel anger burning inside my body. I kissed her hungryly, trying to forget my toughts but it didn't worked, it only made me more angry. I continued to kiss her putting in the kiss all my rage and my frustration and she seemed to like that because she moaned softly. Suddenly she broke the kiss and I feared that I had done something wrong but luckily she hadn't stop me for that.

"Maybe it's better if we go in my room" she suggested a little out of breath. We stood up hand in hand and she lead me to her room. We immediately laid down on her bed, with me on top of her and we continued our make out session. More the things heat up, more I could feel the anger spread in my body and my kiss and my hands becaming more hungry and wanting. Quickly our clothes went off and we were about to having sex when an idea crossed my mind. I lifted her legs so I have free accecs to her butt. She was surprised and she asked me "Troy, what are you doing?" I leaned so that my mouth was right near her ear and I whispered "Don't worry Gabs, it will be really good, I promise" and I started to thrust my cock in her behind, like Ryan had done with me. I moved slowly at first to make her getting used to what I was doing and then I went faster and harder and I let out all my feelings in that sexmaking. I didn't even know why I wanted to do that to her, after all she hadn't done anything to me, but maybe in my mind I was imagining that she was Ryan and I was punishing him for what I saw this afternoon, anyway she liked a lot what I was doing.

"Ohhh...more...Troy...God it's..." she almost screamed and I tryed to push my body more against hers, like we weren't already so melt together. After several minutes I came and she did the same moaning my name. Then I rolled beside her and looked at her. Her face seemed shining, she was smiling and staring at me.

"That was really amazing Troy" she stated and she placed a tender kiss on my lips, then she snuggled closer to me and she put her head on my sweat chest. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist and I smiled too. "Yeah, it was really good." I lied, with Ryan it was so much better.

A/N: I know that most of my readers didn't like the Troy Gabriella pairing but I only wanted to explain a little how Troy felt, in the next chapters there will be more tryan action, I promise! Anyway I already said that in my other fanfic, boyfriends, but I want to repeat it here, I want to write a Harry Potter fanfic and I need help in choosing the pairing (obviously it will be a slash one) so if you want to help me there's a poll on my profile, please, please vote and let me know what do you think! And don't forget to review!


	12. shower

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

A/N: some Tryan action in this chapter, personally I really like that one, it's a little clichè because it's a shower scene, but I liked it anyway, tell me if you liked it too.

Prom was approaching fast and everyone was excited at school, everyone except me, the one that will probably be choosen as king of the prom wasn't looking forward to that night. The reason was simple, I didn't think I could bear the view of Ryan and his boyfriend dancing and act nice all the evening and in the meantime pretend to be happy to be there with Gabriella, it was too much for me and I didn't know how to escape from that. Anyway I couldn't tell anyone my thoughts, so I only continued to look at Mrs. Darbous that was saying something about a play or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention. Luckily the bell rang and I ran to P.E. It was the only class in which I could stare at Ryan almost naked with no one noticing. As always I played with my teammates, they were all excited for the final that will be two days after the prom and for the prom itself obviously.

"So, have you booked an hotel room already?" Chad asked me at the end of the hour when we were going back to the locker room.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked surprised

"For the night after the prom, don't tell me you didn't think about it because I know that you and Gabs are going realy fast in the bed part of your relationship." he replied, he seemed happy for me. I haven't really think about that, I haven't booked anything.

"I forget...I haven't..." I tryed to say, but I couldn't find a good excuse, luckily he looked at me amused and started talking again.

"You're so a good guy Troy! You're lucky to have a best friend like me. I booked a room for you too, to the motel in the bottom of the street, you only have to say to the concierge your surname." and he gave me a clap on my back just before undress himself and going in the shower. Hearing him I froze and I started to think about what he had just said. _I have to be in the hotel room all night with her. _I said to myself _and Ryan will probably do the same with his boyfriend, that's what people do after the prom night! _I remained seated thinking about that while my teammates were taking a shower, when Chad finished she returned to his locker that was near mine, he saw me like this and shook me a little to make me go out of my thoughts.

"Are you ok Troy?" he asked concerned "You haven't moved since I went to shower" he continued. I gave him an half smile. "Oh, I got it!" he exclaimed "You're thinking about that night!" he finished laughing and he started to redress himself.

"Oh, yes, I was too lost in it" I lied and I started to get ready to shower. In the time I was naked with only my towel on the others were ready to go, so I greet them and they left, leaving, as always, me and Ryan alone. He went out of the shower with with only his tiny towel on and with water dropping down on his gorgeous body. Even if I saw him a lot of times I couldn't get used to his muscles, his toned abs, his strong biceps.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked me, I was staring and he immediately noticed. I nodded and he came closer, he looked even more gorgeous with his hair all wet.

"So maybe we can do something about it." he suggested lifting his right eyebrow. I started to caresse his chest and his arms but he inched back quickly.

"Not like that boy!" he exclaimed with a grin on his face "You're sweaty and dirty. To the shower, now!" he ordered and I obliged, a little disappointed, but my feelings changed quickly when I saw that he was following me in the shower. I took off the towel and opened the water, immediately the warm liquid hit my skin calming me a little. He arrived few seconds later and he had tooken off his towel too. I took some time to admire that faboulous body that was standing so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his skin and his breath on my face.

"So today you can't do anythig but staring?" he asked amused. I didn't let him say it twice and I started to kiss him hungryly on the lips. I pressed my body against his so that even the water couldn't drip between us. I started to roam his wet body with my hands and he did the same with mine, giving his attention mostly to my lower back. Then he pushed me against the wall, it was cold against my skin but I didn't mind, I moved my mouth from his lips to his neck sucking and kissing like I haven't ever done before and he did the same with me making my head spin and my legs becoming weak. It was in that moment that I started to be really turned on and he was too from what I could feel against my legs. I smiled still kissing his jaw line and I captured his lips again. Then he moved his hips and he made our erections brushed together, it was the best feeling in the world and I couldn't help but moaning feeling the warmth of the pleasure starting to spread in my body. He grinned hearing me and he moved his hips more, exciting me even more.

"Ryan...that's...Ohhh...awesome" I said between moans and my breath became faster and faster along with his. Then he started to move his hands from my back to my most sensitive area and he started stroking faster and harder. I lift my head looking at the ceiling for the pleasure and he immediately stopped. I let out a groan and he answered me smiling "You have to do your job too." he said moving a little far from me, I understood what he wanted and I placed my hands between his legs, doing what he was doing to me. We started together again to stroke and rub faster and harder and we looked into each others eyes while our breaths became faster and more heavy every seconds, finally our muscules reach the maximum of the tension and they realxed making our pleasures exploded together while I was screaming his name. Panting he wrapped his arms around my neck and said "You're getting better and better Bolton." and he left me in the shower with the water running down my exausted body.


	13. shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

The next day, in the afternoon I had to go shopping with Gabriella to find our outfits for the prom, she wanted that they matched perfectly. She dragged me in a huge shop and we started to look around, obviously she had already been there and she had found something to show me. I only nodded when she made me see what she had picked for me and we went to the restrooms to try it. There I saw them, Ryan and his boyfriend, they were doing the same thing that we were doing and the love of my life seemed happy, he seemed normal, not the one that fuck me everytime he wanted hiding in dark corners. I went inside the fitting room with a tux in my hands. I put it on and I went out waiting for my girlfriend's opinion.

"Turn around" she ordered when she saw me, I obliged and she kept staring at me.

"It doesn't fit you like I tought." she concluded "I go to see if there's something else." and she left me there waiting for her. After some seconds she wasn't the one to came, instead I saw Ryan walking towards me, he had some clothes in his hands. He reached me and made sure that no one was there.

"So it seemes that you have to undress to try the new outfit your girl is choosing for you." he joked and he stepped closer so that our faces were only inches apart and I started to get lost in his scent.

"I'm...she..." I tryed to say but I couldn't create a real sentence, I didn't know what to say. He grinned more and he pushed me backward until we entered again in the fitting room and my back was against the wall. Then he started to kiss me harsly on the lips and he moved his tongue inside my mouth quickly. I was going to complain but when our tongue brushed together I became unable to do anything, I only kissed back. When we pulled away I said breathing faster "We shouldn't do this here... Gabriella could arrive here any..." he stopped me by placing again his lips on mine, then he moved to my neck, nipping and sucking hard. "That's why that is so exciting!" he whispered so close to my skin that I could feel his breath agaunst it. Then his lips curled in a smile and he resumed to kiss my jaw line. "Don't tell me you're not turned on by the fear that anyone could walk in any minute" he continued. He was turning me on, as always, and if I thought about Gabriella being out there, I was a little afraid, but I was also more excited, exactly like he had said. He started to unbutton my jacket and my shirt so that he could kiss my exposed chest and that's when I started to moan at first softly, but when he arrived at my nipples I was going to groan louder, luckily he knew me really well and he placed a hand on my mouth, so that I didn't make a lot of noise. Having his hands on my mouth I started to suck and lick his fingers, only thinking about where they had been or what they had done in the past made my heart beating faster. With his other hand he had started to unzip my pants but then we heard steps coming closer. He stopped immediately and he was leaving but I grabbed him by the sleeve.

"You can't leave me here" I stated, he laughed a little

"Actually I can, but I'm not that cruel" he replied coming again closer and caressing my cheek with his right hand "Meet me in the bathroom in five." he concluded and he went out.

"Troy where are you?" I heard Gabriella ask some seconds later, I couldn't go out like this, in fact under my belt there was a hard thing that will be noticed by anyone, so I put outside only my head and said to her "I'm here Gabs, only give me a minute because I have to go to the bathroom." I quicly took on my normal clothes and headed for the bathroom trying to cover with my hands what had grown between my legs. I closed the bathroom door with a sigh of relief and I leaned against it. Ryan was already there, enjoying by the view of my embarassement and my excitement. He entered in a cubicle and I folowed him quickly and closed the door behind me. I turned and immediately he pushed all his body against mine kissing me on the lips. He sucked hard on my tongue and I was getting more and more excited, also because he was rocking his lower body against mine. When he broke the kiss I whispered "I...need you...Ryan...right now" and I didn't have to say it twice, with one hand he unzip my pants and with the other he started to roam my abs under my shirt. He quickly lowered my boxers and he took my cock in his expert hand. I moaned when I felt his warm hand against my skin and I kissed him on the lips with all the want and the need I was keeping inside from when he had started. He moved his fingers slowly on all my length and I couldn't help but shiver with pleasure, then he rubbed my most sensitive spot while I was licking his neck. "Mmmm...Ryan..." I moned in his ears. Then he used both his hands to rub faster and harder and I arched my back against the door letting all the pleasure fill me. "I'm almost...yes Ryan...right there..Ohhhh" I finally almost screamed when my pleasure exploded. He looked at me and smiled "See, I'm not that cruel" he exclaimed and he added "Having your girlfriend so close is so exciting, we have to do that more often" and he left coming back to his boyfriend while I returned to Gabriella and finally we found my perfect outfit for the prom.

A/N: hope you like this chapter, anyway next one will be the last! Don't forget to R&R


	14. prom

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical

Rated: M

Reviews: I want them

Troy P.O.V.

Finally the prom arrived, I took on my new clothes and I drove my car to Gabriella's house. She opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi Troy, ready for the big night?" she asked excited

"Yes" I answered weakly "You're gorgeous!" it was true, but I wasn't as impressed as I sounded, and I hugged her. She looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips. "So are you" she whispered in my ear. In that moment her parents arrived, they were so happy for us and for the prom.

"Troy, Gabs, can we take a picture of the cutest couple of the entire school?" her mother asked. Gabriella immediately nodded and dragged me in the middle of the living room, hugging me. Her mother took the picture and then another and another...she took a million of them with us in differents poses. After half an hour we walked out of her house and we got into my car. I was going to drive off when she started to talk.

"Thanks" she said weakly

"For what?" I asked

"For the pictures, for all the time we spend together, for everything" she stated looking at me, I only smiled but inside I was dying, I didn't like to lie to her and it was painfull, but I had to. We arrived at the prom and we met Chad and Taylor outside.

"Hey dude, ready for the after prom?" he asked happyly

"Yeah" I answered trying to sound excited while the girls were talking about dresses and stuff. We entered the big room that hosted the event. There were a lot of people already there, I looked around to see if Ryan was there too, but I couldn't see him. I continued to talk with Chad about basketball, girls and stuff, even if I didn't really pay attention to the conversation and he was also a little distracted by Taylor that while talking to Gabriella was looking at him. After like ten minutes the girls reached us.

"We really missed our dates" Taylor exclaimed and immediately Chad placed his arm around her shouders leading her to the dance floor. They started to dance, I really didn't want to do the same so I said "Do you want something to drink?" Gabriella nodded and we go get something.

"Everything is so cool" she exclaimed, she seemed really happy for the prom.

"Yeah" I lied

"And I'm so happy to be there with you" she added and she kissed me on the lips. I thought it was a short kiss, but she tilted her head and she deepened it. When I felt her tongue on my lips I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around her shouders. After a while she broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was her huge smile, I envy her a little in that moment, I know, her happiness was a lie after all, but she was really happy, happy as I've never been and maybe I will never be only because I was in love with a guy. Thinking that I lifted my gaze and I finally saw him, the guy, Ryan had just entered in the room hand in hand with his boyfriend. Gabriella looked at me perplexed.

"Something's wrong Troy?" she asked

"No" I lied, everything was wrong truthfully, he was there with someone else and I was stuck with her! Anyway the song changed and Gabriella beamed. "I love thins song!" she exclaimed, I knew that this sentence was the girly way to ask a guy to dance so I asked "Do you want to dance?" she nodded and took my hand dragging me to the dance floor. We danced a little and everything was fine for some time, at least I didn't have to see Ryan flirting with his boyfriend. Then the song changed again and started a slow song. Gabriella came closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I placed my hands on her hips and we started to move with the rythm of the song. After a while she lifted her head and looked at me.

"Everything is so perfect" she whispered softly and she brushed our lips together. That was the moment when everything start to go wrong. I looked around and I saw them, hugging each other really thight and with a smile on their faces. When Ryan lifted Jack's head and started to kiss him in the middle of the room I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

"Sorry Gabs, but I have to go to the bathroom, be right back" I said to her and I walked to the bathroom passing near the happy couple and giving Ryan a really angry look. He understood immediately and followed me. I entered in the bathroom and made sure that no one else was there before he entered in the room.

"Seemes you're really upset tonight" he stated with the usual grin on his face and coming closer to me.

"I can't stand you and your boyfriend dancing and..." he cut me off by crushing our lips together, in that moment all the pain I was feeling before disappeared and I hold onto him for dear life. He broke the kiss and continued talking "You're here with your girlfriend and I'm here with my boyfriend, what's wrong with that?" he asked. I tought about what he had just said and I understood that I couldn't take it anymore so I replied "I want to be your boyfriend, after tonight I will break up with Gabriella and we will be able to be together!" I exclaimed and then I added "Only if you're willing to break up with him." I looked at him not believing what I had just said, but I knew that it was the right thing to say, it felt so right. I could see that he was surprised and his face changed, the usual confidence disappeared, happyness came and I could say that his eyes were filling with tears. He didn't say anything, he only kissed me, tenderly, softly, with that kiss he made me understand that he was ok with what I had said and that he wanted it as much as me. Our tongues were massagging each others when the door shut open and Chad entered. I've never saw him that shocked, his eyes were wide and his mouth fell open.

"What the hell are you doing Troy?'" he shouted at me and everyone in the room heard him, so that everyone was paying attention to what was happening in the bathroom.

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say, I looked at Ryan that was still hugging me but he was shocked as much as I was. Chad was looking at me angryly and also the other wildcats were arrived and they were staring at me in disbelief.

"So?" he asked coldly

"I love him!" was the only thing I managed to say, only in that moment I spotted Gabriella in the middle of the crowd, she was looking at us, she started to cry and she ran away with her face in her hands.

"You love him?" Chad echoed me "And since when you love the dance freak faggot Ryan Evans?" he added. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I really didn't want to answer to that question. My friend or ex-friend in that moment came closer to us and grabbed me from the shouders separating me from Ryan and he slapped me on the face. "So since when are you doing this?" he asked again angryly. I didn't answer so he dragged me out of the bathroom and also other wildcats started to hit me. They insulted me and they continued to punch me or kick me since I fell on the floor. I could see their angry eyes judging me and I heard Ryan screaming to them to stop but they didn't, they continued since I almost loose consciousness. At that moment they understood what they had done so they lifted me and brought me in a dark and narrow street near the school and they left me there, alone and with all my body in pain. I could feel life leaving me and the only thing that I was thinking about was Ryan and the fact that I will never see him again but suddenly I heard foot steps approaching, after few seconds he appeared next to me. He sat down and took my head in his arms, he had tears in his eyes and some bruises, obviously someone had hit him too.

"Troy, I'm so sorry..." he said between sobs "I didn't want all this to happen" I smiled at him but I couldn't talk. "I called 911, the doctors will be here soon, please don't leave me Troy" he pleaded, but it was too late, I felt so exausted and I closed my eyes. He leaned closer and I could feel his lips pressed against mine "I love you Troy" were the last words I heard before that everything became black and the whole world shut down. The few seconds before it really happened I understood that I was going to die and I hoped that where I was going will be someone like Ryan, my Ryan, the one that loved me and that I loved back.

END


End file.
